Lighthouse Island
Sitemap ' Lighthouse Island ' * See Also Port Of Rapture --- --- --- --- --- --- Lighthouse Future Level Map + Description HERE --- . http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lighthouse The place you initially enter Rapture through in BS1 A rather obvious giveaway to the World of where Rapture is (New Rapture wants to demolish it) Of course there was much more to it than what we saw in BS1. Lighthouse (positioned) proximity to Welcome Center and to Mt Ryan (as its supported by rocks built up on the top close to the surface). --- --- --- Rapture's Surface Facilities : During the primary construction phase ('46-'52) a huge complex existed up on the surface (near the Lighthouse) to facilitate the City's Construction. They included docks for the ships and cable trams to transfer goods and materials from nearby anchored ships, as well as docks within a breakwater for smaller boats to transfer goods and people. A construction yard above and below water (shallow area on the top of the old underwater volcano) was used to assemble the structural shells of buildings (using pre-constructed parts brought by ships and some larger sections towed from various land production facilities). Bulk cargo had a separate cargo cable system which descended down to Port Rapture, which was half a mile south of the Lighthouse and near 600 feet deep, where transportation to the rest of the City was connected. With continuing (post 1952) minor construction in Rapture, there should still be a prefabrication site operating near the Ocean surface, doing any additional significant building work -- still done where it is far easier to do the work (conventional divers, machinery and conventional work above surface). Even after 1952, some city expansion was still being done (Tunnel type construction had expanded greatly, largely eliminating creation of new 'buildings'). Some faulty buildings may have needed replacing. The large complex at Persephone (one large complex built late) would be obviously floated into place in sections that fit through the cavern openings, before being embedded into the rock walls (working without a seabed adds huge difficulty for any work). Fontaine's (the department store/mall) would have been built late -- its radical design didn't match the City's normal safety standards - probably saved alot of money -- for the 'effect'. We know that Fontaine wasn't particularly concerned with it lasting any longer than he needed, and so it was a disaster waiting to happen. The City's surface facilities were downsized, and unneeded visible structures were demolished. Some facilities/structures had been pre-planned to eventually be moved - some were added as farm supply warehouses for the expanded Tunnel Farms near Ceres Green, and at least one became a community center at one of the satellite suburban locations. Some industry may have reoccupied useful sections close to the surface (where air was a important resource). For some reason Ryan had not yet had the Lighthouse itself demolished (being an obvious giveaway and having the potential to attract unwanted notice/attention). It is possible that was in planning at the time of his 'Death'. It is possible that if we saw no view of it (ending BS2 1968) that it may have had some alterations by that time (at minimum the light may no longer work with lack of maintenance). It was mentioned as 'Lighthouse' in SitS, and still had a working Bathysphere, but not much specifics are given. --- --- --- StormyWaves.jpg|The North Atlantic during a storm can be very bad. SpruceGoose.jpg|Something like this to make deliveries (nothing too heavy) --- --- --- Facilities : : Refueling facilities for Sea Planes at 'lighthouse' : Radar interference system : Freight transfer (different way than those tiny Bathysphere things) : Air siphons (used early, kept as backup) : Traffic control for during construction : Power units for construction : Dock Tugs and Ship Servicing : Anchorages/Breakwaters (The North Atlantic is virtually NEVER a 'calm' Ocean) --- --- --- Boat Dock at the Lighthouse : * Sheltered docking bay to keep the boats safe (entirely enclosed in the rock) from high waves in storms etc... * Boats used are 'sinkable' for repairs/construction/concealment in Rapture facilities. * Ryan had his men do patrols on the surface around the area of Rapture apparently resulting in mysterious ship dissappearances and sinkings (kind of a dim way to 'keep things secret' when you have that 150 foot lighthouse saying 'HERE WE ARE" ). --- --- --- THE SINKER : Giant Submersible Platform (mentioned in the game) - That would be the initial terminal station down there at the ~600 foot depth where much of the transit from the surface works would go to (they need facilities for workers and infrastructure for communications/power). Would have Cable Tram lines hauling down tools/equipment, supplies and prebuilt componets, which would also be used to control/guide the submersion of building sections (lights/cameras/winches/pulleys/cables/anchors etc..) . The initial Platform was assembled and lowered from the Olympian (Ryan's Freighter) for the major start of construction. Quite a few additional bits were likely then added. It would then remain for years to assist bringing down all the bulk stuff the Immigrants brought with them (placed in containerized pressure-proof modules that could then 'dock' with the entry way below or go into large airlocks (so to transfer all those possessions). There might be a Misunderstanding that the 'Platform' is somehow the 'Foundation' for all of Rapture (that would be far too huge a thing - far bigger than the Olympian itself). --- --- --- --- --- . .